I'll go
by 2koolnejigirl
Summary: Sakuno needs one more person to go with them to the amusement park so she asks Ryoma. But he doesn't want to. So what if Sakuno asks Fuji to go with them?SakuXFuji
1. Will you come Ryoma?

**Author Notes: Okay here is my 2****nd**** fanfic… Enjoy!**

Sakuno sighed heavily as she walked home from school. 'He turned me down and all I wanted to do was go to the amusement park with him, Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, and Horio.'

_Flashback: _

_Ryoma was practicing tennis by hitting a tennis ball over and over against a wall aiming for the same spot._

_The timid Sakuno was looking for him near the tennis courts. _

_The sadist Fuji came up behind Sakuno and blew in her ear. "Are you looking for Echizen, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked smiling after Sakuno jumped and jolted around in surprise with her hand on her ear. _

"_F-fuji-sempai!?" Sakuno shouted with dark red blush on her face. "Ano…hai" Sakuno said moving her hand so it was at her side. _

"_Well then, I last saw him practicing by the old wall down that path there," Fuji said pointing to a path next to the woods. _

"_Arigatou Fuji-sempai," Sakuno said smiling sweetly, bowing, and then headed down the path. _

_Fuji watched as her tiny figure disappears from view. 'Interesting, isn't it?' _

_Sakuno jogged down the path looking for Ryoma. Her braids moved up and down hitting her back when she ran. She looked side to side through the trees and bushes for that old wall without knowing what was in front of her. Before she knew it, she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the ground. "Itai…Gomenasai! I wasn't looking where I was going," Sakuno said rubbing her hip. _

"_Mada Mada Dane," said the all too familiar nonchalant voice in front of her. _

"_Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said as she got up. _

"_Hn," Ryoma said starting to walk away. _

"_Wait! I wanted to ask you something." Sakuno said. _

"_Nani?" Ryoma asked blankly. _

"_Ummm would like to come with me, Tomo-chan, Katsuo-kun, Kachiro-kun, and Horio-kun to the amusement park tomorrow?" Sakuno asked shyly. _

"_Yada," Ryoma said turning around and leaving. _

"_Oh…hmm," Sakuno said disappointed. She then decided it was no use and walked home._

_End of Flashback _

When Sakuno got home and into her room she laid on her stomach on her bed. 'We are going to have to find someone else to go us…the free admission to the amusement park coupon I got only works with six people…I have to call Tomoka and tell her that Ryoma-kun didn't want to go and we need another person.' Sakuno grabbed her cell phone and Tomoka.

"_Moshi Moshi," Tomoka answered the phone cheerfully. _

"_Ummm…Tomo-chan…Ryoma-kun isn't coming so we need someone else to come with us." Sakuno said softly. _

"_Awww Ryoma-sama isn't coming! Then how about Fuji-sempai?" Tomoka asked loudly. _

"_Uhh sure I'll ask him tomorrow. Thank you Tomo-chan! Bye-Bye" Sakuno said before she hung up. _

**Author's Note: Okay that's the end of this chapter so I'll type the next chapter hopefully tomorrow or mostly likely before school starts again.**


	2. Sure, I'll go

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so late but I tried to make this chapter good +

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so late but I tried to make this chapter good + **

_I'll Go – Chapter 2_

The eyes of an auburn haired girl shot open at the sound of a ringing alarm clock that had been sounding for about thirty minutes. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school," she cried, jumping out of bed and going to the shower.

She quickly lathered on cherry shampoo and soap, rinsing it off; she wrapped a towel on and dried herself while brushing her teeth. Putting on her uniform, Sakuno brushed her hair in the mirror but suddenly noticed her uniform on backwards, 'Sakuno no baka' she thought to herself as she fixed her uniform and braided her hair. Hurrying downstairs, the chocolate-eyed girl grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, yelling to her grandma, "I'll just go without breakfast today because I'm already late Grandma! I'm off!"

"Sakuno, you're not late! You don't have to go to school for another hour!" Ryuzaki Sumire yelled to Sakuno who was already out of earshot.

Sakuno ran down the sidewalk on a different route than usual, it was her supposed "shortcut". Her mind was racing with thoughts of how the teachers might scold her and she wasn't exactly looking where she was going and suddenly fell backwards as she bumped into a sadist brunet. "Itai…Gomenasai!" she apologized while flinching from the sharp pain.

Turning around, the young man saw a petite figure on the ground, "Are you okay, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked her as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Ano, hai…" Sakuno murmured shyly as she accepted his hand.

Hoisting her to her feet, Fuji gently smiled at her, "Why are you going to school so early Sakuno-chan?" he asked curiously, eyeing her clothes and bag.

"E-early?" Sakuno stuttered in confusion.

"Yes, you're going early. I have to go early for classroom chores," Fuji said, quietly chuckling at her confused actions.

"T-then my a-alarm c-clock was set to the w-wrong time?" The young girl said to herself, still confused.

"I bet it was," Fuji said with another chuckle.

There were a few minutes of silence along the way but finally Sakuno got the courage to ask Fuji a question. "Ano…Fuji-sempai? Can I ask you a favor?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Sure, anything for you Sakuno-chan," Fuji replied, giving her an encouraging smile.

"D-do you w-want t-to come w-with Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, and I to the amusement park? S-since R-Ryoma-kun didn't w-want t-to come…" she offered with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure, I'll go…we'll have a wonderful time," he accepted, smiling gently at his kouhai.

"Oh thank you!" Sakuno said with a cheerful smile, becoming even more excited, "Meet me and the rest of the group at the gates when school ends tomorrow. I've heard they have many great rides there!"

Fuji chuckled once more at his kouhai's happiness and patted her shoulder with a smile, "Now, now, save your energy for tomorrow's fun."

**Author's Note: I know this was short but would you rather have me make short ones that only take like a day to do or really long ones that take FOREVER to do? Lol jk jk.**


End file.
